Paint It Red
by Red-Angel07
Summary: Summary: An upcoming war is approaching along with vampires and others of the supernatural. Will the nations come together for another possible world war? Nation/Human names will be used and some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What time is it Walter?"

"It's about three Sir."

"They've arranged this meeting and still manage to be late?" The blond knight didn't take her eyes off the painting as she not so much asked a question but most likely stating it since she wasn't surprised. Being all dolled up and meeting with Hellsing's old adversary was the last thing she wanted to do this afternoon. But if it wasn't for the fact that the leader needed as much information as possible about Hellsing's new foe, Millennium, she wouldn't have bothered reading Maxwell's invitation.

"Do you think it's a trap?" She then asked.

"I highly doubt Iscariot would bold enough to stage a daylight attack especially an attack in public. And right in the heart of enemy territory."

"Plus it doesn't sound like something Italy would do." The blond haired nation known as England or as his human name, Arthur Kirkland, had added. He crossed his arms remembering how scared Italy had been when the World Wars had started and how quickly he had been switched sides by the end of the Second War despite how sad it made him for betraying his best friend.

"Italy?" Integra raised her eyebrow and gave the nation a questioning look," You mean there are others like you?"

Arthur wasn't surprised by her reaction. It hadn't been long since he had first revealed himself to the Hellsing organization.

* * *

Arthur nervously stood before Hellsing's gates not taking his green eyes off the mansion. He still couldn't comprehend that his boss and the queen had known about this all along. His own home was a breeding ground for vampires! He couldn't even believe that the blood suckers have been in existence for a long time now! And this is coming from a guy who suffers from illusions of fairies, wizards, and whatnot. He wondered is other nations knew about this as well.

'Well, it is a European folklore.' He thought stroking his chin as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

To his knowledge, the legends of vampires have originated in Hungary, and Slavic areas of Eastern Europe and in western Russia. He let out a silent shriek as his face when blue. What was he thinking? Of course they did! Well, at least some of them had known or had some idea the leeches existed! And here he was assuming Ireland* was making up bullshit stories. He felt stupid that his own brother knew more than he did.

It was also an explanation why Romania has been sending him dark looks this whole time. Those gazes the boy had cast on Arthur like a spell through those crimson (more like contacts since he loved living off the money of fang loving tourists) eyes were mixed with emotions of loss, anger, and a sense of obsession.

"Hey! You there!" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts when heard a voice.

"This area is off limits. Leave the premises now!" the guard ordered.

Arthur straightened himself up before reaching into his dark brown coat.

"I'm here on business for Sir Integra Hellsing." He pulled out an envelope revealing the royal seal on the opening, "I have orders from her majesty to come down here."

The guard gave him a perplexed look at first but then apologized when he fully registered what the nation had said. Arthur had guessed he must have just recently been working there when he glanced at the organizational seal on his clothing. The guard quickly opened the gates to allow him through.

Arthur gave a knock on the front door of the mansion. The door opened revealing an old butler with black and grayish hair tied back and wearing a monocle on his left eye.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked looking up and down at the blond with his blue eyes. Unbeknown to Arthur, the butler couldn't have seem to shake the feeling that he saw this man before but it wasn't oblivious to Arthur that the old chap was staring with that expression the whole time.

"I'm En-a representative of England sent from the queen to see Integra Hellsing." He showed him the same envelope he showed the guard.

"Is she here?"

"Why yes Sir Integra is here. She isn't expecting visitors but come in anyways. I'm sure this is something very important that calls to her attention." The butler stepped aside and allowed him in.

"My name is Walter Dornez by the way." The butler introduced to observe if Arthur would have recognized him in anyway by mentioning his name as he led him through the mansion. When the blond showed no sign of recollection Walter mentally shrugged it off and continued to lead him up the stairs to Integra's office.

He knocked on the door, "Sir Integra, you have a guest. It seems very important."

"Very well Walter, let him in." her voice said from behind the door. Walter opened the door to her office and Arthur went in.

Once the office door had been closed, it was just him and Integra. Arthur was in amazement. Not only that this vampire hunting organization was fierce but its director was as swell even in appearance. The woman was tall with a light shade of blond hair that cascaded possibly below her waist Arthur couldn't tell at the moment since she was sitting. But he saw piercing blue eyes behind those glasses she was wearing along with a midnight blue suit with the cross on her red tie.

"What is it that you're here for?" She asked as she lit up a cigar not taking her eyes off him.

"Oh," He began to sit, "I'm here to discuss matters of importance of you. But first I must give you this since it'll give better explanation than me telling you this myself. It's from the queen." He reached in his coat once again and gave Integra the envelope.

She let out a puff of smoke as she opened it and let her eyes traveled over the letter.

_Dear Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

_You may not know it and may have trouble believing it but the man you see before you is the very personification of our land. He is the nation known as Great Britain. Though he prefers you call him by England or by his human name, Arthur Kirkland in public. He may look no older than twenty three but he's been around longer watching over this land and his people years even before the reign of Henry VIII. I thought that it was best to not keep him in the dark like this forever especially since you've informed me recently of our new enemy. Please treat him well and keep him safe and he'll do his best to assist you in anyway. It would literally hurt him if anything were to befall on his home._

_Her Majesty, the Queen_

Integra reread the letter again with disbelief and amazement. This man? This man was the very embodiment known as England? Was it even possible for something to really exist? She closed her eyes for a second.

'If vampires are real, I suppose anything could be now.' She thought.

"You're giving the same look I gave my boss when I was told about the vampires." Arthur said.

Integra then smiled and shook her head before putting down the letter to get a better look at the person who is her own country.

"Then I guess you know full well about them then."

"Well yeah I do now. I know about them in my home. But I don't know much about your organization."

"The Hellsing Organization has been defending the British empire for generations. It's an agency with duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and satanic threats to the church and crown." Another puff of smoke had risen from her lips as she explained.

"And by telling me this I guess you believe as well that I'm England." He smiled down when he said this scratching the back of his head.

"It's possible for anything to exist now. And I know the queen would never lie about something like this. Perhaps if I'd heard it from your lips at first, I would've casted you off believing you were some crazed man." She smiled once again.

"But how does your agency get rid of these vampires? Wouldn't your agents get easily killed since vampires are enhanced in a number of abilities? I mean even if your members are equipped with enhance weapons to killing them?" the nation asked.

"We fight fire with fire. Or shall we say fangs with fangs."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arthur sweat dropped.

"She means me." A deep and dark voice appeared as a tall man dressed in red materialized through the wall.

Arthur jumped backed and screamed with his face drained of its color.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT IS TRUE DRACULA DOES EXIST!"

Looks like Ireland wasn't bullshitting after all.

* * *

*You all probably know this but I'm going to explain it for those who don't but Bram Stoker is an Irish novelist who wrote Dracula and that's why Ireland's been egging England on about vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before Arthur could answer Integra's question they heard the voice of a familiar presence.

"….It must be seen and person and look at how well they've maintained everything. Truly you would expect no less." A man with a voice laced with Italian accent said to his old assistant. The man who was talking had blond hair, almost the same shade as Integra's, tied back. He was also wearing glasses over his violet eyes which had matched with his vest and pants. He was dressed in the style of a priest along with his assistant who wore the same thing only it was the traditional black cassock. While they had approached the group, a young man, who seemed to be entering his 20s, with auburn hair and a curl on the left side of his head, trailed behind them wearing a black formal long-sleeved shirt with a blue tie and pants.

"Ve~ I wish big brother France would return my painting*." A quiet voice said behind them.

"Oh," the voice stopped as their steps did. The fair-haired haired priest noticed the group right away along with Integra who took her sight back to the painting but still kept them in the corner of her eye. It was obvious to him she was not happy but he wasn't taking offence by her countenance.

"I think we are a bit late." He smiled to his aide.

"It would appear so sir."

"Oh dear, so sorry to keep you waiti-"he said approaching Integra.

"That's close enough-"Integra interrupted but was cut short herself by the hyperactive voice of a certain nation.

"HI ENGLAND!" Italy zoomed pass blowing the long lose strands of her hair back and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"What the bloody h-Italy!" Arthur stammered, struggling from the slight small nations grip. He had no personal quarrel against the auburn haired man but his leaders seem to have and the last thing he needed was for him to start anything by this action. But unfortunately he did.

The priest ignored Integra's warning stormed straight pass her to wrench the Italian off him.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" The priest yelled holding Italy by the front of his shirt as he towered over him in intimidation. "You not only represent Vatican but you also represent all of Italy and here you are making nice to the enemy?" He yelled pointing to Arthur.

"V-ve~, well not c-completely all of my home M-M-Mr. Maxwell s-sir, b-but my brother Romano is South Italy. In fact he's right behind us."

Everyone looked behind them to see a man similar to Italy standing next to the old priest. He was taller and his hair was brown with a curl on the opposite side. His eyes were amber like his little brother's but unlike North's holding the emotion of being carefree, they held the emotion of irritancy. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with tan pants and a blue tie.

"Eek! Romano's here too?" Arthur shouted.

"No shit Sherlock! These Vatican idiots can't even tell the difference between me and my brother." He said jabbing his thumb to the two priests.

Integra and Walter watch in interest at the spectacle.

"So this is North Italy then?" Integra figured gazing at the nation who took notice when she said this.

Maxwell shot back an irritated look at the brown hair nation and was about to go back to scolding the one he was holding, when he noticed the trace lines of what used to be the shape of him and the motion of air at his finger tips.

"Hello pretty lady. My name is Feliciano. Do you like pasta?" he asked standing in front of her with a welcoming smile upon his cute face.

Integra didn't believe it. He seemed really harmless along with his brother. It was hard to think England's early foe had such a friendly looking nation watching over them.

Maxwell's irritancy increased to a whole new level and was about to make another grab at Feliciano until his brother beat him to it.

"IDIOT!" Romano said shaking him, "THIS IS WHY YOU KEEP GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

"But big brother, I'm just trying to be friendly. English women are very pretty even if their cooking tastes crapy." A tick mark appeared on every English head in the room.

"Our cooking is not that ba-"Walter said feeling some mysterious déjà vu coming along but was cut short.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY COOKING!" Arthur shouted pointing to the younger Italian.

Romano focused his attention on the blond nation now and pointed an accusing finger right back.

"And you! Stop using your women to seduce my brother! He's an idiot who doesn't know better!"

"Ve, way to protect me Lovino…" Feliciano said more to himself with a stupid smile.

Meanwhile both the Iscariot and Hellsing decided to ignore their bickering for a while and focus the attention on each other.

"What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariots of their dirtiest of their dirty little secrets?" the knight asked only to have Maxwell smirk in arrogance.

"How unfortunate it appears our reputation had preceded us." He took his glasses off as if to give a better introduction to add to his ego.

He bowed," As you heard from my little nation over there, my name is Enrico Maxwell. I'm the head of the Iscariot organization. It is an honor to meet y-"

"I really don't care who you are. Just tell me what you what you wanted." The nations stopped squabbling when they caught ear to the tenor of her voice.

"There is no need to take such a harsh tone." Maxwell straightened back up and waved his hands in a calming manner.

"We didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra. Our countries have little quarrels but that doesn't mean we have to." His voice was laced with lies.

"I don't believe you. You've done nothing but show contempt for our treaties. This latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable. He killed two of my best men in Badrick!" Maxwell simply smiled showing no sense of guilt or sorrow.

Arthur looked at Integra with disbelief, 'Incident? Why didn't Ireland tell him about this? Did Scotland and Wales know about it too? Were all of his brothers in on this?'

A dark cloud fell on the English nation's head, 'What is this? Am I really someone to despise that they can't at least keep me in the loop?' he thought.

But on the other hand, he wasn't expecting them to tell him anything. They've always have hated and paid no attention to him. Ever since he was a child, they used to drive him away with arrows and stones. They even went as far as to deliver curses to him through the mail. He was so ignored by his own siblings. Now he knows how Canada feels.

The Italian twins looked at both parties with confusion. Since the Iscariot was in their home, it was obvious they were just as perplexed as he was.

"I barely managed to escape with my head still attached and you had the goad to-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Maxwell crushed his glasses in his white gloves. His outburst caused the Italian twins to hug themselves out of fear.

"How dare you." Integra glared beneath her blue hat.

"You really expect us to let you do as you please. Two men? Better yet, two Italian men? Our country may have a history of cowardice but that is not something the Iscariot possess." Maxwell crumbled the pieces and shards in his palm letting them fall on the museum floor. He was quite courageous and he was educated in Italy's history, they could all give him that much.

"If we had slaughtered two billion of your protestant scum, I would not have shed a tear." But he was a heartless man.

Feliciano was tearing up on the inside. He wasn't naïve at the fact this organization had existed for a long time now as its quarrels with others of different religious affiliations. But if this is how they really had felt, he wondered if his dear grandfather and Holy Roman Empire have had the same attitude.

He pictured Grandpa Rome's scars and HRE leaving for war, the last time he saw either of them alive.

'No. It can't be.' He mentally slapped himself. Grandpa was a great ruler and HRE always pressured him to become part of his empire but they were still too kind to ever be like that.

When Lovino sensed his brother's discomfort, he immediately rubbed his back in reassurance. He had the very idea of what the other half of him was thinking. He may have been an air head, but they're still family.

"I'm here under direct orders of his holiness. Otherwise, I would not bother with you filthy creatures!" Maxwell stepped forward, "So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!"

Arthur was about to step forward to defend his citizen when a familiar dark voice interrupted him.

"A sow?" the sound of boots steeped out from the wall behind him.

Boy was he ever going to get used to that?

* * *

*Check out Hetalia's latest episode and you'll get the meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"EEEEEEKKKK! Fratello* did that man just come through that wall?"

"It seems to be England's weird magic at work!"

"That's not me!" He shouted watching the Italian siblings cling to each other once more.

"Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of god. Such fearsome insults. Two thousand years of you innate prattle. Truly some things never do seem to change." The man grinned, showing his pearl white fangs as the museum lights illuminated his orange tinted glasses.

"The great vampire Alucard. The Hellsing family's pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before." He smirked taking a bow, "It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well and now I must say good bye." Alucard reached into his long red overcoat drawing out his .454 Casull, "You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live?"

He pointed the gun at Maxwell's group in a stance with his right hand pressing against his left arm, bent in the shape of an L to frame the aim in which he was to fire," I'm afraid I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man."

"Uccidere il colpo! Uccidere il colpo! ! È UN FOTTERE UCCIDE IL COLPO!**" Lovino screamed in his native tongue taking refuge behind his equally scared brother.

"Aaaaahhh! Please don't shoot! Please don't shoot!" Feliciano said crying more than begging, "We'll do anything! We'll do anything! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Arthur covered his ears. Shit. This was just too much for the British nation. If they screamed any louder, his home would be tossed around in a chaotic earthquake. Everyone in the room could've sworn the building shook from their ear-piercing holler. This day was certainly filled with too much pandemonium.

"_Don't worry England your friends are here."_ A cute jolly voice cheered almost curing his ears from the bleeding bustle of the outside world.

The blond blinked more than once to register the image of a green bunny flying up to him.

"Oh hey what are you doing here? Did you come all the way here to this commotion to see me?" he asked.

It's eyes shined with delight and began flying around the him, _"I wanted to see you England. I want to make you happy." _The bunny giggled.

"_We all want to make you happy."_Arthur heard the laughter of all his mythical friends as they gathered all around.

"Oh so you all came to see me? Jeez." he laughed while petting the unicorn's blue mane with one hand and letting Miss Faerie shake his index finger of the other, "You all sure know how to cheer me up."

The British country was so caught in the joy; he completely lost any acknowledgement to reality.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Integra raised her eyebrow watching her homeland talking to and touching nothing but air.

"Oh dear, I do believe he's hallucinating?" Walter said while still being bothered at the fact that for some reasons it didn't surprise him. He could've sworn he had known this before. Why can't he remember?

"Should we do something?"

Integra didn't know how to answer nor did she know what to do.

"We're virgins too. What fun could come out of shooting us?" Feliciano wailed.

"My my priest what such a powerful nation you have there." Alucard was in simple amusement.

"It's not like the one you're protecting is all that together either." Maxwell mocked gesturing to Arthur who was lost in his own world.

"Hey don't rub. That tickles. Cut it out silly." Arthur continued to chuckle bringing up his hands above him in effort to push something away," Don't sneak up behind me hahahahaha. Jeeze you guys belong in a tree because you all are nuts."

"Mr. Kirkland there's no one there." Walter put a hand on Arthur's shoulder in attempted to bring him back to real world.

"Oh Walter, I forgot you were there. I'd like to meet my magical friends. They're quite a troublesome group but it's in a fun way there are." He said gesturing behind him to what they see is absolutely nothing compared to what he perceives.

"Maybe you should lie down." Integra suggested to which Arthur ignored.

"Oh Iggy always tends to get like that." Feliciano said completely forgetting the situation he and Lovino were in," He tends to have delusions from time to time of his imaginary friends."

"I'm surprised the men in the white coats didn't take him to the happy hotel." Lovino muttered clutching his brother's shoulders.

"Shut up! I'm not crazy! Tell them I'm not crazy Harvey. In fact point to the most insane person in this room…..." Everyone stood in silence as if they were trying to guess what happens next.

"DON'T POINT AT ME YOU-"

SPLAT!

"WHAT THE BLOODY?" Arthur shouted, "It got in my eyes!"

"I told you that would snap him out of it." Lovino said smugly tossing another tomato up and down.

"Snap out of it? What to do y-"the British man stopped in realization," Damnit! I started doing it again didn't-"

SPLAT!

"Now what was that for?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Brother you shouldn't have done that!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You think I like wasting a perfectly good tomato Veneziano?"

"Will you knock it off? You both are making a scene!" Arthur shouted taking the handkerchief Walter offered him to wipe the red juice off his face.

"Shut up at eat bullets England!"

Speaking of bullets, Alucard got tired of this nonsense and cocked his gun back.

CLICK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the sound alone sent the twins fleeing.

Maxwell sighed, "Renaldo."

The older priest dropped the suit case he was carrying and caught them both by the back of their shirts but it didn't stop them from running in place.

"I WANT TO TASTE PASTA BEFORE I DIE!"

"I WANT TO TELL SPAIN THAT I'M SORRY FOR MAKING TINKLE ON HIS FLOOR!"

Maxwell mentally face palmed. He was embarrassed to call those two his fatherland but he wasn't about to let his enemies know. He turned to the Victorian dressed vampire with a haughty smirk.

"Oh my, you've seemed to have frightened my dear countries," he mocked cracking the fingers in his right hand," How can we be expected to deal with people who point guns?"

He took a few steps forward not at all unsettled that he was being held at gunpoint.

"I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play. So why don't we make this fight interesting." The moment the lavender eyed priest snapped his fingers, Lovino and Feliciano wretched themselves from Renaldo's grip and made a break for it.

"ANDERSOOOON!" Maxwell's voice projected across the long corridor.

The siblings almost made it out when they were stopped by two hands placing themselves tenderly on their heads. They both opened their eyes and traveled up the black cassock dressed broad chest to see the tall man smiling down through his round glasses. The man's face had continuous stubble with a wedge shaped scare across his left jaw but despite the description he didn't seem to be daunting.

"Go with God my children. Love thy country and love each other." He said with a Scottish accent, ruffling their hair with such affection as he would do for the children he cared for. His short wheat spiked hair basked in the light like a halo along with the cross that hung around his neck. In their eyes, it made them think he was an angel of heaven.

Keyword. THINK he was an angel. It's a bitch how looks can be deceiving.

* * *

*_Fratello_ is Italian for "Brother."

**Lovino, in Italian, was screaming, _"Kill shot! Kill shot! IT'S A FUCKING KILL SHOT!" _I don't think he's likely to be the type to cuss when a lady is present, so he said it in his own language hoping Integra didn't understand but I wouldn't count on that since I'm pretty sure she was educated in foreign languages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"God loves yew both."

Once Anderson gently pushed both the of them out of his way, within safe distance, all the angelic integrity drained from behind the emerald eyes and replaced with a passion of damnation. In once swift movement his blessed bayonets appeared from his long black coat. He stabbed one through the floor while holding up four through his long fingers across his face showing the words, "Speak with the Dead" inscribed on his left glove while his right said, "Jesus Christ in Heaven."

Regardless of being within safe detachment, the collision the blade had against the ground caused both brothers to fall on their bottoms.

"AHHHH! I'm scared! Father! What's going on?"

"Has everyone gone insane?" Both Italian twins frantically crab walked backwards when cracks formed in the perfectly polished museum floor.

"Ask o' me and ah shall gie thee heathen for thine inheritance," he quoted from the bible as the Hellsing group watched attentively," and the utmost parts o' the earth for thy possession."

He stalk his way toward them, "Thou shalt break them wi' ae rod o' iron; thou shalt dash them in pieces like ae potter's vessel."

While the paladin ceased to stop neither in his tracks nor in his biblical converse, Maxwell's right eye twitched coming into terms of what's going to occur if he didn't impede.

"Be wise noo therefor Be wise noo therefore, o' ye kings: be instructed, ye judges o' the earth. Serve the laird wi' fear, and rejoice wi' trembling. Kiss the son, lest he be-"

"No! Anderson stop!" he ordered in desperation placing himself in Anderson's way but was merely shouldered.

"-perish fae the way, when his wrath is kindled but ae little."

Before the younger Italian knew it, he found himself on feet running toward the Iscariot agent.

"Father! Snap out of it! Please!" Feliciano pleaded. He made an attempt to grab the muscular arm; completely forgetting the priest was equipped but had the same outcome as Maxwell.

"This can be over wi' ae swing of my sword." He grinned as the light stopped shedding on his round glasses revealing everyone his clear intention of not backing down.

"Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presence itself!"

Integra and Walter both stood their ground while Arthur was lost in confusion.

'This priest….he's the Iscariot's hit man? Not only them but Italy's as well? He's….he's not human…' That much Arthur had concluded. Nothing about him gave off the impression he was mortal and he DEFINITLY wasn't of heaven. These people were supposed to be of the church. Nothing is holy and good about them. They have no idea how hypocritical they are! Here, they are saying that his people are wrong in their beliefs and their ways of dealing with the supernatural when they, on the other hand, have recruited something also inhuman.

He fixed his eyes from the priest to the counterpart that opposed him.

'And this is not only Hellsing's but…..my own assassin?' He dare not say. He watched Alucard advancing with his crimson coat flowing behind.

The No-Life King rid himself of his glasses illustrating complete insanity and loss of reason within those crimson eyes.

Alucard withdrew another gun, the Jackal, causing his red fedora to fall off letting his wild black hair loose as Anderson clash his bayonets. There was no hesitancy in either of the challengers.

Arthur opened his mouth but no words came out and instead closed it swallowing the spit thinking about the calamity that's going to occur.

Both of them stood facing each other in an epic battle with both of their coats blowing in the inward breeze of the building.

"Hahahahaha! Neither of us can ever back down in front of an enemy. Come on then Judas Priest!"

"Hahaha you won't be so lucky this time vampire."

Integra grit her teeth. It was too late for her to stop Alucard when he was excited in the ecstasy of the kill. She had known him for most of her life, ever since she found him in her father's basement when her uncle was hunting her down. She was grateful to had found him, for if not, she'd be dead. But taking on the responsibility of becoming the master of a vicious demon? The knight often questioned how her father had handled him.

"Alucard enough!" she snapped out of her thoughts surprised that Arthur was the one to find his voice. He'd never seen Hellsing's agent in combat and he wasn't about to especially here in a public place.

"You forget you are a servant of England just as you are to Sir Hellsing. So I command you to stop this at once!" But despite his efforts, it fell on death ears.

"Ignore that fag England! Kick that vampire's ass Anderson!" Said Lovino who all of a sudden found his big boy undies and ignoring Arthur's glare.

"Show him the country of Italy is as victorious and England can suck my b-UGH!" Maxwell shoved his hand in the older Italian's face so hard it knocked him to the floor.

"STOP INSTIGATING!" Maxwell shouted, ignoring Lovino's heated glower, before going back to Anderson, "Stop! I'm ordering you to sto-"

"Ha! Right this way everyone!" a cheery voice butt in.

A young woman clad in light blue police attire led a group of elderly people through the Paladin's and No-Life King's line of fire.

"Everyone with the Japanese tour right this way please. Kochidesuyo!" she waved her tour flag.

The reflection of the group was caught in both Alucard's guns and Anderson's glasses. The opponents both stopped and were motionless as if someone had pressed pause on a remote. They stood like statues to which some of the visitors stopped and observed assuming they were the exhibits.

"Right this way." She said sternly eyeing both rivals beneath her blond bangs.

"We're walking….Kochidesuyo." She continued blowing a whistle to keep order in the line.

"Wow. Hello Misses Officer." Lovino said flirty sitting cross legged on the ground earning him a hit straight to his noggin by Maxwell.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your boss!"

"Ha! My boss? I'd rather trade with England and have that tall beauty in the blue hat as my boss." Lovino put his arms behind his head casting a wink at Integra, who was too busy focusing on the police woman to notice.

"What? "

Arthur stood stunned, 'Japanese tour? Does that mean-'

"Igisu?"

"Japan?" Arthur exclaimed causing the slim man to slightly jump," What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Domo sumimasen Igisu-san!" Japan bowed apologetically with his black neatly cut bangs falling over his dark brown eyes.

"I should've called before I came but my boss decided suddenly it was best of me to get out of the house for a while so, I'm here with the tour." He nods toward the group who was now observing a painting in which the police girl was giving a lecture.

"We would've gone to France but right now the Strike Schedule* is a complete mess."

"If it's not one thing with that idiot it's another." Arthur scratched his head thinking in annoyance of the perverted bloody frog who constantly argues with him over the stupidest things.

"HI! JAPAN!" Feliciano was about to make another effort to embrace but the Japanese nation foresaw it and with all his strength, pushed him back within three feet causing the auburn hair to stumble and fall on his behind once again.

"You didn't take responsibility for last time. What makes me think you will this time?" Japan's face flushed.

"Ehhhh?"

"Nande?" Japan took a step back looking frantically back and forth between Anderson and Alucard. His thin shoulders then tensed up through his dark green jacket.

"A fight? I believe this is somehow my fault."

"K-Kiku? I don't think-"Kiku held up his hand nervously.

"Don't worry! I'll find a way to take responsibility like a man of honor." Before he could do anything, he felt the stares of both tall men burning upon him, making him feel even shorter than he already was. They not so much gazed at him but were deep thought, feeling the need to kill draining from their countenances.

"Alucard."

"What?"

"Ah've lost interest."

"Yes, this is not atmosphere for fighting." They both put away their weapons.

"I'm going back to sleep. Getting up in the middle of the day is exhaustion." Alucard said tiredly, turning around to disappear back within the wall he came out from.

Kiku's eyes widened at the odd spectacle trying to convince himself his eyes were deceiving him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. It wasn't so much a hard painful grasp but it still caused him to flinch. He timidly turned his to find the face of the very priest who was about cut that red clad man to pieces but instead found he was…smiling?

"Why don't ye go catch up wi' yer group lad? Ye don't wannea fall behind on this great trip do ye?" the priest bent to the lean Asian's level.

"Um…yes I sure don't want to." Kiku smiled nervously as his voice was hesitant. He turned away to catch up with the group who was now heading to another room.

"I got to say this is certainly fortunate." Walter smiled to the knight." We get to see another nation today. Don't you think so Sir Integra?"

"Yes indeed." She replied watching Kiku leave her sight.

* * *

*According to Hetalia World Series: Episode 10, strikes are somewhat of a daily occurrence in France so whenever visiting, it would be recommended to look over a document known as a Strike Schedule to avoid any inconveniences.

Thanks to the encouragement from my fellow reviewers, I finally found the time to upload another chapter but it might be a while because of school plus I'm working on ideas for another crossover story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- SNEAK PEEK**

Integra felt a tug at on her sleeve and looked to see Feliciano.

"I'm sorry pretty lady. Father is usually very nice." The knight raised an eyebrow. Did he not hear her when she was explaining of the incident in Badrick?

"Ve~" From his naïve smile, she guessed not.

The Paladin walked a few paces pass Maxwell before he stopped.

"If you excuse me sir, I'm going back to Rome." He looked back smiling causing Maxwell's eyes to widen with a slight sweat.

"I must say this is an excellent Museum. Perhaps next time, you'll allow me to bring some of the children from the orphanage?"

"Of course," Maxwell nervously smiled, "that won't be a problem."

And with that, Anderson walked away muttering, "Next time I swear I will rip him into body pieces."

Maxwell let out a sigh watching his agent walk away until he heard a chuckle from the knight behind him.

"It seems we both have to content with some rather difficult subordinates. " She then smiled mockingly, "Well, are done pig?"

"Oh yes, I am quite done. Now that the violence is out of the way, perhaps you would care to join me in the café garden?" Maxwell replied trying his best to hold his tongue from the insult despite the aura of exasperation that was emitting from him.

Both their assistance gave a sigh in relief as the young priest and knight strolled away to the café. Ronaldo and Walter had the same thought of being too old for this too which the nations must have read their minds.

'You're too old for this?' Arthur, Feliciano, and Lovino thought.

* * *

Outside the café, the nations took a seat at one of the tables afar giving Integra and Maxwell their space to discuss important matters.

"So Italy how did you and Romano come to meet Iscariot?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it's quite a funny story ve~"

* * *

I feel bad for not updating this story for a long while, so here's a little sneak peek. I promise I'll expand more once I'm done with the editing.


End file.
